Twisted
by E.V. Thompson
Summary: A Keeper agianst the odds. Keeper .vs. Hell. (Please R&R so then it will continue)
1. Default Chapter

"Twisted"  
  
Disclaimers: The Keeper concepts, ex: keepers, cousins, hell holes, Hell itself, etc. belong to Tanya Huff. Aliki Willows, Jake Cross, and Coridan are my creations. Enjoy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In a dim and dank basement of a house in a suburb that never made the maps, Jake Cross sits in a circle of unlighted candles. Jake lights the candles clockwise, he burns the incense, he does everything that the leather bound book says to do. You see, Jake Cross's life isn't so perfect and he wants to do something about it. Jake says a few odd Latin words, while writing symbols in a special calk onto the basement floor. When the 'spell' was complete, Jake waited. The Possibilities tore wide open. When Mr. Cross does not hear the sound of the Possibilities ripping open, he sighs. He thought he failed. He was wrong, way wrong. He just opened one of the worse things in the universe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A dark bottomless, less then a foot radius hole appears in Jake Cross's basement. A sigh is heard from it.  
  
FREE, FREE AT LAST! It chuckles.  
  
WE WERE FREED BEFORE, REMEMBER?  
  
NO I DON'T.  
  
DO YOU THINK HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DONE?  
  
NOPE.  
  
DO YOU CARE?  
  
UH-UH.  
  
WHY DO I BOTHER? Hell asks itself. 


	2. Ch2

Exactly fourteen miles away in a road side motel, Aliki Willows wakes up to the summons. An annoying buzz like drone echoes off the walls of Aliki's skull. He blinks at the green glow of the alarm clock, 3:43 a.m. He flops back against the bed, waking up his companion.  
  
"You got a summons?" The question came from a gray ball of fur next to the sixteen year old Keeper.  
  
"Yeah, but it's almost four in the morning." Aliki mumbles tiredly. "Plus I probably only had about.three hours of sleep."  
  
"We have nothing better to do. Maybe later you can get a cat nap." It snickers. "Wake up sleepy head, so that you can feed me before we go to the site." Ten pounds of cat jumps on Aliki's chest annoyingly.  
  
"Coridan! You fur ball, I'm not feeding you. I fed you before I went to bed three hours ago. You need to go on a diet." Aliki shoves the cat off his chest, and sits up to glare at his partner.  
  
"You feed me that kibble crap. It's too dry and makes me hack up fur balls." Coridan whines before stretching, the cat licks his longer then normal tail, his rabbit-like ears flapping as his head moves along his tail.  
  
"Must make you shed too." Aliki says before yawning.  
  
Coridan looks up at Aliki, his yellow eyes glowing with the reflective light from the streetlight outside the only window. "Maybe it's because you're the one that screwed up my DNA when I was born. Even I don't know what I am. I'm sort of mix of a fox, lynx, a cat, and a squirrel! What on earth were you thinking?"  
  
Aliki shrugs mindlessly. "I was nine. Sue me." Aliki gets up and goes over to his bag, pulling out some half decent clothes out of it. He pulls out a navy shirt, and black jeans, slipping into the clothes quickly. Coridan continues to give himself a bath, ignoring the Keeper's rambling and constant running around to gather his few belongings. 


	3. Ch3

Jake drug himself up all thirteen stairs, knowing he was way too tired to get to his own bedroom, he crashes on the couch. I've failed, yet again, he thinks to himself. As sleep overwhelms Jake, he doesn't notice the smell of sulfur wafting up from his basement.  
  
* * * * *  
  
WHOO! It coughs. BOY DID WE NEED TO AIR THIS PLACE OUT!  
  
MUST'VE BEEN YOUR FEET.  
  
OR YOUR BREATH. A crash is heard from the black depths.  
  
OW.  
  
YOU HAD THAT COMING.  
  
SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?  
  
..  
  
DO YOU HAVE A PLAN?  
  
..  
  
DAMN, I SENSE A KEEPER NOT TOO FAR AWAY.  
  
SO?  
  
KEEPERS. ARE. BAD. DIDN'T YOU READ THE MEMO I SENT YOU?  
  
WHAT MEMO?  
  
NEVERMIND, WE'LL WAIT. Hell sighs. 


	4. Ch4

Aliki, with bag and cat in tow, signs out of the motel. Walking in the direction of the site, where the hole to hell is, Aliki travels with a sleepy mind, not really paying attention to Coridan's mindless chatter.  
  
Going the same way as the traffic, even if there isn't really any at this time, Aliki wishes that the Lineage would let the traveling Keepers actually drive. Walking and hitchhiking isn't fun at all, especially at early hours of the morning. Walking the opposite direction, Aliki notices a strange man. The man was dressed in all black, even down to his shoes. The oddest things about him were that he had silver hair, and his eyes weren't the same color. One was blue the other brown, a scar crossing the blue eye. Very odd. Aliki couldn't help but watch the other man with curiosity. The other didn't even stop walking or anything, just glared at Aliki, no emotion on his face.  
  
"He's not normal, Aliki. Keep on walking." Coridan hisses to him in his ear. Fallowing the cat's command, Aliki puts all his attention in front of him, walking just a little faster then before.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I HAVE A PLAN!  
  
WHAT?  
  
WE'LL PULL THE KEEPER IN THE HOLE WHEN HE GETS HERE, AND THEN USE HIS POWERS FOR OURSELFS.  
  
NO SHARING? Hell asks in an almost whimper.  
  
NO SHARING YOU IDOIT, WE'RE EVIL.  
  
.. Hell sulks.  
  
WE'LL GET THAT HUMAN UPSTAIRS TO HELP US.  
  
LIKE HE'D LISTEN TO US.  
  
WE'LL MAKE HIM. DON'T WORRY. Hell would grin if it had a mouth. 


End file.
